This invention relates to smoking articles, and in particular to smoking articles having rods containing tobacco material.
Popular smoking articles such as cigarettes comprise a substantially rod shaped structure and include a charge of smokable material such as tobacco surrounded by a wrapper such as paper. It has become desirable to provide cigarettes having filters constructed from fibrous materials such as cellulose acetate. Such filters can provide unique taste characteristics to cigarettes as well as preventing tobacco particles from being drawn into the smoker's mouth during use of the cigarette.
It would be highly desirable to provide a smoking article such as a cigarette which exhibits the desirable characteristics of a filter cigarette while providing the user with a unique tobacco taste.